Just Talking
by Zarry425
Summary: Captain Raydor visits Brenda at home to "Talk" ;  Girl-On-Girl SMUT Please Read & Review


**A/N: I'm becoming a Brenda/Sharon shipper! :O oh no! So this is about what Sharon said to Pope in the last episode... I really like Sharon now... She's type AWESOME! 3 Okay, please, please, read and review. This my first time at girl-on-girl smut so please cut me some slack. :) **

Brenda sat on her couch alone in her house listening to soft music. She sat there thinking about the lawsuit. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

About 2 cups of red wine later there was a knocked at her front door. Brenda turned down her music and sat her 3rd glass of wine down.

Standing in her flannel shorts and a simple tank top she walked to the door answering it.

At first she thought maybe she was seeing things. She blinked a few times and then looked again. Who was standing on her doorstep actually shocked her.

"Captain Raydor, what are you doing at my house?" Brenda asked starring at Sharon Raydor.

"Brenda, I'm here because you really need to know something." Sharon said eyeing her evening wear.

'Brenda?' Brenda thought to herself hearing Sharon call her by her first name was a little weird.

"Well um, what is it Cap'n?" Brenda asked admiring Sharon's evening wear. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a camisole, with a pair black heels. In Brenda's opinion she looked pretty damn hot.

"I hope you and Fritz don't mind but can I come in please?" Sharon asked damn there begging.

"Fritz isn't here... So um sure..." Brenda said moving to the side so she could walk in.

Sharon walked in and immediately took off her shoes.

"Oh you didn't have to," Brenda said to Sharon as she led her to the couch.

Sharon smiled, "Thank You, it's just I'm so used to doing it my house."

They both sat, "I'm sorry about the mess, I was just looking over the agreement."

"That's what I want to talk to about, but I want to do it in a friendly manor. You know, no captain, no chief. Just simple two women discussing something about work... Wine?" Sharon said then looking at the bottle of red wine on the coffee table.

"Yea, sometimes I have a few glasses when I'm feeling stressed out. It's not my favorite but its all I have right now. Would you like some?" Brenda asked as she started to get up to go in the kitchen and get a wine glass.

Sharon quickly grabbed Brenda's hand lightly, "It's okay, I don't really like red wine."

Brenda looked at Sharon's hand on hers then sat back down. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about Cap'n?"

"Brenda, please call me Sharon it will make this so much easier." Sharon asked never letting go of her hand.

"Okay, Sharon, what do you want to talk about?" Brenda asked as her body start to heat up from just the small contact with Sharon.

"Brenda, this investigation is driving everyone crazy and I would if I could make this law-suit disappear but I can't. However in this agreement there's something here we're missing. I don't trust Goldman & when it comes to this agreement and Pope I don't trust him either." Sharon paused.

"I want to protect you Brenda. I want to help you because I know you had no idea about the victim getting beat to death." Sharon explained.

Brenda starred at Sharon a bit shocked. "Why?" She asked.

Sharon sighed and looked at the coffee table. She picked up Brenda's wine cup and drank the remaining wine in the cup.

"Why what?" Sharon asked as if she didn't already know. She poured another glass of wine drinking it quickly as well.

"Why do you care now Sharon?" Brenda said watching her drink her 4 glass of wine.

"Brenda I-I care now because... Because..." Sharon tried, she sighed and went to get another glass of wine.

Brenda put her hand over Sharon's on the bottle, "Slow down. I'm pretty sure when all that you had sinks in, you'll be drunk."

Sharon stared into Brenda's eyes. "I want to help you Brenda because I have feelings for you." Sharon crashed her lips to Brenda's.

"Mm," Brenda moaned in the kiss. "Sharon, I have feelings for you too but I've always thought you hated me."

Sharon smiled, "I did. But it wasn't so much of hating you, I hated the fact that I couldn't be with you because you were married. So I just took out that anger on you."

Sharon kissed Brenda again, "But I realized that was wrong, and I'm so sorry, I just, I just want you now." Sharon lightly pushing her back onto the couch.

"Mm, Sharon, I want you too, so much I've always wanted you." Brenda admitted as she ran her hands down Sharon's back.

"Let me love you tonight Brenda, please?" Sharon asked sucking the sweet soft skin of Brenda's throat.

"Yes, I want you to love me hard." Brenda said breathlessly as Sharon moved her knee in between her legs and pressed firmly into the blonde's core.

Sharon kissed Brenda before stopping every this was doing, "Bedroom?"

Sharon stood up and kissed Brenda again while she pulled her tank top over her soft body and reveling Sharon's prize.

Sharon immediately went to work on Brenda's breast as they slowly worked their way into Brenda's bedroom.

Once inside her room Sharon put her hands on Brenda's hips preparing to pull them down.

Brenda put her hands over her stopping Sharon, "Now this isn't any fun, your still fully dressed." She said her voice laced with arousal.

Brenda ran her hands up underneath Sharon's shirt softly cupping her breast.

"Take it off Brenda."

Brenda didn't have to be told twice, she took Sharon's shirt and smiled at the fact that she didn't have on a bra. Brenda copied Sharon's action from earlier and brought her mouth to her nipples.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned as she played her blonde soft curly hair.

Brenda came up kissed Sharon again, "I need you Sharon."

Sharon smiled and pushed Brenda back against her bed. She landed with a cute smile.

Sharon got on her knee's pulling down Brenda's shorts and underwear slowly. Her legs were smooth. Sharon started to place kisses on each one.

Once the shorts were off Sharon stood up and looked down at Brenda.

"What happened?" Brenda asked feeling a little nervous.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing, I can't do this Brenda I'm so sorry." Sharon said as she turned towards the door walking slowly.

"Wait! Sharon, please don't leave, please." Brenda said sitting up.

Sharon walked to Brenda and kissed her. "Gotcha ya."

Brenda frowned playfully, "Oh, that's not funny!"

"It was you was so sad. But I was really admiring how beautiful you are Brenda. You're so pretty." Sharon said as she used her forefinger to tracing Brenda's face features.

Brenda felt a blush cover her body. "Let me see you," Brenda whispered in Sharon's ear tracing it with the tip of her tongue.

Sharon stood up and started to take off her underwear and panties.

When she was completing naked Brenda leaned forward taking in the total sight of naked Sharon Raydor in her bedroom.

A red blush covered Sharon's body as Brenda stared at her. She felt like she like she was Brenda's prey.

"I knew it." Brenda whispered as she drew Sharon in with her finger. "Come here,"

Sharon slowly crawled over Brenda, "What did you know?" Sharon whispered as her hands traveled all over Brenda's body.

"I knew that you were gorgeous." Brenda said as Sharon's fingers glided softly over her clitoris.

"Sharon please," Brenda moaned as she arched her back up into the woman above her. Brenda's eye's were heavy, half open and filled with lust.

"Tell me what you need Brenda," Sharon whispered as her fingertips danced lightly on Brenda's wet, hot aching core.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to show me that you don't hate me. Fuck me Captain Raydor." Brenda moaned, she liked to the way Raydor's sounded in a moan then saying it out of anger.

The usage of her rank name made Sharon a bit upset but it also sent a gush of wetness to her hot core. "As you wish Chief Johnson." Sharon answered.

With her last word Sharon thrust two fingers inside of Brenda's tight opening hard.

Brenda's eyes widened at the entrance of her fingers "SHARON!" She yelled as her back arched.

Sharon smiled at the look on Brenda's face it was completely priceless. "You like that baby?"

Brenda was panting hard, "Yes! Please more,"

Sharon smiled and pecked Brenda on the lips before slowly sliding down Brenda's body.

She opened her soft legs a little wider and then smiled up at Brenda before diving down and sucking her clit into her hot mouth while still pumping her finger's hard into Brenda.

Brenda fisted one hand in Sharon's hair and another in the bed sheets. "Oh Sharon, that feels soo good. Don't stop!"

Sharon was enjoying the power she was having over Brenda. Sharon smiled and came up looking at Brenda, "You taste amazing Brenda."

Brenda smiled as Sharon's finger continued to thrust hard and fast inside of her.

Brenda's hand's snaked between Sharon's legs to her own soaking wet core. Brenda shoved 2 of her fingers into Sharon's tight hole.

"Shit! Brenda!" Sharon yelled from being surprised. She almost came right away.

"Oh my goodness, Sharon, you're so wet and tight. You feel so good inside baby." Brenda moaned as Sharon's finger's worked wonders inside of her.

"Brenda please, I want us to fuck each other." Sharon moaned trying to get Brenda to move her fingers.

"Ride my fingers honey," Brenda said pressing her fingers deeper into Sharon's warmth.

"Oh God Brenda," Sharon moaned as she began to move her hips back and fourth on the blonde's long fingers.

Sharon thrust her finger harder into Brenda. She picked up her speed in both her hips and how fast she moved her fingers.

"Mmm, Sharon, I'm so close," Brenda pushed up against Sharon with every thrust.

"Me too, cum for me, please Brenda. Let go for me sweetie, I got you." Sharon whispered in her ear.

Brenda felt the pleasure in her belly spread all over body and she yelled, "OH! Sharon!" Brenda's back arched high as her head pressed against the pillows and she twisted the sheets in her hands.

"Oh, God, Brenda, I'm gonna cum all over your fingers," Sharon moaned loving the way Brenda's eyes flashed as her orgasm took over her.

"Do it Sharon, all over them." Brenda said breathlessly.

With a few more grinds on Brenda's fingers Sharon fell apart with the woman she never thought she'd be in bed with.

"Shit! Brenda! Oh my!" Sharon yelled as all of her tension in her body released in pleasure.

Sharon collapsed on top of Brenda panting. She still had her fingers inside of Brenda; and Brenda still had her fingers inside of Sharon.

About 5 minutes after Sharon slowly pulled her fingers out of Sharon and sucked her fingers clean smiling.

Brenda smiled and copied Sharon's actions. "Mmm," Brenda moaned as she licked Sharon's juices off her fingers.

Sharon smiled and laid next to Brenda looking at her studying the way she looked.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing, you just look so relaxed." Sharon answered smiling slightly.

"I am, thanks to you. How do I look relaxed?"

Sharon smiled she knew Brenda would ask this, "Your eyes are light hazel, your curls are frizzy and starting to drop, and you have a nice color to you."

Brenda blushed, "Thank you. And you look like you've been having sex."

Sharon giggled, "How so?"

"Your hair is your hair is messy, your lips are swollen and you have a nice purple bruise on your neck, that would probably need to be covered with make up in the morning. But you look so pretty." Brenda said smiling.

"Oh god Brenda," Sharon laughed kissing her lightly on the lips. "Can I stay with you tonight, please?"

Brenda kissed Sharon, "Can you stay with me every night?"

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda, "I'd love to."

**A/N: Okay, so this was my first time at writing girl-on-girl smut & my first time writing for Brenda/Sharon... So please review & tell me how I did! Please :) **


End file.
